Cuffs
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Josh is helping his father clean out their basement and finds some handcuffs and decides to try them out on Chris. JoshxChris oneshot. WANRING: guy x guy


**A/N: Enjoy!**

" **Cuffs"**

Josh stood in the basement of his house moving the boxes full of props. His father had asked for his help in making some room. His sisters were lucky, a day out with mom while he worked in a room full of spiders and rats.

"Dad! This is the last box!" Josh informed looking up at the stairs.

"Alright thanks Josh, just bring it up and you're done!" His father replied. Josh sighed walking back to the box crouching down picking it up carrying out till a rat ran passed his foot scaring him causing him to drop the box spilling the contents out.

"Aah shit!" He cursed crouching down grabbing all the items off the ground putting them back in the box.

"What's _this_?" Josh asked with a smirk picking up the handcuffs.

"Alright." He grinned licking the inside of his bottom lip thinking up a few uses for them.

* * *

Chris walked down the hallway of his home drying his hair having come out of a quick shower. He opened the door to his room to see Josh sitting on his bed, he looked too eager and that gave Chris a bad feeling.

"Were you sitting there the whole time?" Chris asked stepping into his room, Chris's parents were out for the night so naturally Chris had invited Josh to spend the night with him.

"I was waiting for you." Josh replied standing up walking over to him. Josh stood in front of Chris reaching up caressing his cheek gently making Chris blush.

"Let's have some fun." Josh grinned Chris looked up at him only to be jerked forward.

"Josh!" Chris called out surprised by his roughness. Josh threw Chris on his bed as he quickly mounted him grabbing both of Chris's arms pinning them above his head.

"What are you doing?!" Chris asked in protest trying to fight back but to no avail. Josh was stronger than him. Chris looked up to hear the click of the cuffs.

"What the hell are those…?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Pretty neat huh? I found them while cleaning out the basement with my dad." Josh replied excited to have found them.

"You've got to be kidding!" Chris growled with flushed cheeks he was cuffed to the headboard of his twin bed.

"C'mon it'll be fun! Haven't you ever wanted to try something like this?" Josh asked with a cheeky smile Chris sighed closing his eyes giving up.

"I'll make sure you feel good…" Josh assured pulling Chris's shorts and boxers down making Chris jump. Josh placed himself in between Chris's legs planting kisses on his inner thigh Chris bit his lower lip watching Josh.

"Josh…" Chris whimpered feeling him suck on his soft skin leaving behind fresh marks. Josh ran his tongue over the mark his tongue inching closer and closer to his growing member, Josh took hold of Chris's member running his tongue along the side up to the tip coating it with his saliva.

"Nhh…." Chris jerked his body gasping feeling Josh taking him fully into his mouth.

"Josh!" Chris cried out. Josh bobbed his head he could feel Chris was now fully erect in his mouth. Josh swirled his tongue at the tip working his skill on Chris.

"Aahh…" Chris moaned unable to form a sentences. Chris whined in disapproval when Josh's mouth left his cock. Chris jumped when he felt Josh's tongue and finger probing his hole.

"J-Josh! D-don't!" Chris cried looking down to see one of Josh's hand pumping his erection while he ran his tongue over Chris's hole coating it with his saliva while he pushed his two fingers in.

"Nhh ahhh J-Josh…" Chris moaned curling his toes in. Josh panted as he again ran his tongue up Chris's cock while he pumped his fingers.

"Josh…" Chris already wanted him in him.

"I think you're ready for me…"Josh licked his lips pulling his shirt off tossing it aside he quickly unzipped his pants pulling them down letting his erection out. Josh sighed in relief having his bulge out from the tight space of his pants. Josh grabbed Chris's leg spreading them as he placed himself in-between. Josh held his tip at Chris's entrance and with one thrust he entered him fully Chris arched his back off the bed moaning to be filled.

"Shit…" Josh moaned as he began to move his hips. Chris gritted his teeth together as Josh raised him off the bed a bit and began to move his hips at a steady pace. Josh watched as his member disappeared inside of Chris. This only caused Josh to increase his pace.

"J-Josh…! Slow down….!" Chris cried Josh frowned looking down at his lover he wanted to simply fuck Chris at the moment.

"Fuck…" He cursed as he tried his best to control himself.

"Josh… k-kiss me…." Chris requested since he couldn't move his hands to pull him down for one. Josh smiled leaning down pressing his lips to Chris's. They shared a sweet kiss till Josh hit Chris's prostate causing Chris to cry out.

"Aah!" Chris moaned wrapping his legs around Josh pulling him in closer.

"Josh there! D-don't stop…" Chris begged. Josh grinned to see the reaction he got from hitting his spot. Josh began to move harder knowing Chris now didn't care. The more he hit his spot the more sweet sounds came falling from Chris's mouth.

"J-Josh…!" Chris cried out one last time spilling his seed on his stomach getting on himself and Josh. Josh gritted his teeth together feeling Chris tighten around him almost milking his cock. His body shivered releasing inside of Chris. The two stayed still for a moment the room filled with their heavy breathing.

"You came inside of me…." Chris growled hating when he did that Josh chuckled as he slipped out of him.

"Sorry…" Josh apologized slipping his finger inside of Chris making him jump.

"W-what are you….!?" Chris asked scared as Josh spread his fingers letting his seed spill from him. Chris trembled letting a moan slip from his lips as he felt the warm liquid spill from him. Josh licked his lips feeling himself getting hard once more by the sight of his lover.

"Josh... The cuffs…get 'em off already…!" Chris whined Josh smiled reaching into his pants feeling around for the key only to freeze.

"Josh…?" Chris asked looking up at him.

"Um… yeah, got it." Josh chuckled sitting up checking all the pockets in his pants. Chris now felt the concern.

"You have the keys, right?" Chris asked watching as Josh forced a nervous smile not wanting to make eye contact.

"Josh!" Chris yelled.

"Relax! I can get one of my sisters to bring me the key!" Josh suggested trying to calm Chris.


End file.
